familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Television and Films Season 2
Television shows and films shown in Season 2 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || The reading of Marguerite Pewterschmidt's will || Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater ||align="center"| Lois, Peter, Arthur Plimpton ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Aunt Marguerite leaves Lois Cherrywood Manor. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Frasier || Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian attempts to change Peter by making him watch Frasier. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Cosby Show || Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Theo gets a girl pregnant, but Bill has other problems. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Got Milk" commercial || Holy Crap ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Ad campaign with a twist. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Dick Van Dyke Show || Holy Crap ||align="center"| Lois & Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Dick has issues around the house. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pope-a-Palooza || Holy Crap ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| The family watches a FOX report on The Pope's visit. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Magnum, P.I. || Da Boom ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Lois considers the food the family has wasted. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Biography || Da Boom ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches a special on Twinkie the Kid on Biography on A&E. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Jetsons || Brian in Love ||align="center"| Chris ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| George confronts Jane for leaving him outside. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Price is Right || Brian in Love ||align="center"| Brian & Chris ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian has a few choice words for Bob Barker. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Night at the drive-in || Brian in Love ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter compares Meg's story to being bored at the drive-in theater. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || 60 Minutes After Dark || Death Is a Bitch ||align="center"| Lois, Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Lois and Peter catch some television before bed. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pawtucket Patriot Ale commercial || I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| "If you buy it, hot women will have sex in your back yard." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pewterschmidt-Griffin Wedding || I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar ||align="center"| Lois, Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tapes over the wedding video with soft-core porn. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pewterschmidt-Griffin Wedding || I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar ||align="center"| Lil Pewterschmidt, nursing home residents ||align="center"| 2a |- |colspan="6"| Lois sends the wedding video to her aunt Lil. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Gumbel 2 Gumbel Beach Justice || If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' ||align="center"| Peter, Chris, Brian, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The Gumbels catch a purse thief. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hallway monitors || If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' ||align="center"| Peter, Chris ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter & Chris pass a bank of television monitors showing different networks. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Good Times || If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Florida complains about her name. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Gumbel 2 Gumbel Beach Justice || If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' ||align="center"| Chris ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The Gumbels interrogate their thief. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter's campaign commercial || Running Mates ||align="center"| Lois, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter exposes Lois. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Scandal in the Griffin House || Running Mates ||align="center"| Peter, Cleveland ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Hour seven of scandal coverage. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Stewie's Calvin Klein commercial || A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie's Calvin Klein commercial shown on the giant electronic billboard of One Times Square. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Joy of Painting || Fifteen Minutes of Shame ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter learns to paint from an episode of the show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Diane! || Fifteen Minutes of Shame ||align="center"| Meg, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Meg gets an idea when Brian turns on Diane!. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Diane! || Fifteen Minutes of Shame ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Brian and Stewie tune into Diane!. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Diane! || Fifteen Minutes of Shame ||align="center"| Lois ||align="center"| 3a |- |colspan="6"| Lois sees herself on the monitor. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Real Live Griffins || Fifteen Minutes of Shame ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The Griffins watch themselves being filmed. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Real Live Griffins || Fifteen Minutes of Shame ||align="center"| Joe, Bonnie ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Chris confirms Joe's suspicions. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Real Live Griffins || Fifteen Minutes of Shame ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Wilshard Watkins ||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Meg walks off the show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Real Live Griffins || Fifteen Minutes of Shame ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Brian, Chris, Stewie ||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"| The Griffins find they have all been replaced. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || A Way With Words in Marriage for Couple Who Communicate Not Good || Road to Rhode Island ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Lois review a watch a couples communication video that is more than it appears. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || A Way With Words in Marriage for Couple Who Communicate Not Good || Road to Rhode Island ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter enjoys the counseling video. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || A Way With Words in Marriage for Couple Who Communicate Not Good || Road to Rhode Island ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 2a |- |colspan="6"| Lois interrupts the video with her own edit. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Double Fresh Gum commercial || Let's Go to the Hop ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter is inspired to visit the circus. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Toad commercial || Let's Go to the Hop ||align="center"| Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Toad licking can land you in jail. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Deep Impact || Dammit Janet! ||align="center"| Peter, airline passengers ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter exploits Lois' job for free travel. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dharma and Greg || There's Something About Paulie ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tries to get Lois out of the living room while their car is cut up. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || How Stella Got Her Groove Back II || There's Something About Paulie ||align="center"| Peter, Big Fat Paulie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter spends time at the movies with Big Fat Paulie. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dharma and Greg || There's Something About Paulie ||align="center"| Chris, Meg, Brian, Stewie, Lois ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| More free-spirited exploits. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Steven Seagal || E. Peterbus Unum ||align="center"| Joe ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Joe's movie is interrupted. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || History of Petoria || E. Peterbus Unum ||align="center"| Classroom ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| A study of the tiny nation. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Sherry and the Anus || The Story on Page One ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Sherri asks anus if it is alright to lie to keep a friend. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Little House on the Prairie || Fore Father ||align="center"| Peter, Meg, Chris, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Life was tough on the prairie. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Television Shows Category:Films